Por cada cumpleaños
by GriisleChan
Summary: Cada año recibía lo mejor de su parte: su amor incondicional. Sawaharu. One-shot ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruichi!


Finalmente, mi primer fanfic del año para esta serie. Y, una vez más, un muy cursi Sawaharu.

Hoy, 1 de marzo, es el cumpleaños de nuestro Haruichi y escribí esto para celebrarlo. Pues, no quería quedarme sin hacer nada por él, por la pareja en si. Se me ocurrió hoy mismo, mientras iba de allá para acá, y lo estoy subiendo faltando 5 minutos para que acabe el día jajajaja

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío, yo sólo los tomo a ellos para escribir cositas cursis como la que leerán a continuación.

 **Aclaraciones:** Sawaharu. Posible OOC. ¿Ya dije que es cursi? Bueno, muy azucarado, como los veo a ellos.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En su primer año recibió un gran y acogedor abrazo.

Era su primer cumpleaños dentro de la preparatoria que eligió para continuar dedicándose al deporte que tanto amaba: el béisbol. Había pasado mucho con su equipo y compañeros, su primer año casi terminaba, y por ello contaba con personas muy especiales.

Su día inició bien, tranquilo, recibió felicitaciones de muchos compañeros de su clase y del equipo. Hasta un pequeño pastel le fue obsequiado, con el cual le entonaron el cumpleaños feliz esa misma noche cuando acabaron con su práctica del día.

Todo fue muy agradable, nunca había recibido atención de tantas personas, y estaba contento. Pero lo mejor vino después.

-¡ _Harucchi_!-

Sawamura Eijun, el pitcher zurdo ruidoso y demasiado extrovertido del equipo, buscó su atención con aquel apodo que este mismo le otorgó de repente hace ya un tiempo atrás. Lo miró, y estando apunto de preguntar fue callado de inmediato.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, y terminó con el rostro en el hombro ajeno. Eijun olía realmente bien desde ahí. Su corazón se aceleró, en parte por la sorpresa de aquel acto espontáneo, y la calidez invadió su cuerpo entero. Se relajó y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. No se tomó la molestia de corresponder el abrazo, pues estaba muy gusto así.

Se sentía diferente ese gesto. Había sido abrazado por diversas personas a lo largo de su vida, y era la primera vez que una sensación así lo rodeaba. En ese momento, no supo qué tenía el castaño para hacerlo sentir así...

-Feliz cumpleaños, _Harucchi_.-

Su abrazo no se rompió, más bien se fortaleció, y con ello se volvió más acogedor y cálido. Eijun le susurró, con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado, y podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Marcó con sus labios una sonrisa y agradeció bajito, totalmente feliz y afortunado.

 **.**

En su segundo año obtuvo su primer beso, un dulce y amoroso beso.

Era su segundo cumpleaños en la preparatoria, y lo celebraba junto a personas con las cuales ya había compartido su día y con otras nuevas. Esta vez, recibió más detalles por parte de sus compañeros. Y se cuestionó si realmente merecía todo aquello.

Ese día había estado entrenando hasta tarde, estaba deseoso de mejorar más, y no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas. Ni tampoco de la silueta que se hacía presente en el solitario lugar.

-Siempre me dices que no me sobre esfuerce, pero aquí estás.-

Relajó su posición y se fijó en el recién llegado. Sawamura Eijun le miraba con desaprobación muy mal fingida, pero notaba su preocupación por él. Dejó el bate de madera en su lugar y se acercó al otro.

-No hacer caso a tu propio consejo es normal.-

Fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la bebida que el castaño le había llevado y ofrecía. Un café tibio, perfecto para la fría noche.

Se tornó un corto silencio y observó a su acompañante; sin duda no era el mismo de hace un año. Incluso, de aquel que había armado un drama del tamaño de una tragedia griega cuando cortó su largo flequillo rosa...

Ah, cómo olvidarlo. Le molestó tanto, le hirió, que hasta dejó de hablarle. Al final de cuentas, se hirió más al evitarlo... Ahí se percató que necesitaba a Eijun más de lo que imaginaba.

- _Harucchi_...-

Y aquel apodo había vuelto, después de que el castaño comenzara a usar su nombre, y sinceramente deseaba que jamás dejara de llamarle así. Giró el rostro y vio aquella expresión determinada del contrario que tan bien conocía. Supo en seguida a qué se debía.

Lo que no logró el café, lo hizo aquel gesto de inmediato: brindarle una gran calidez en todo su cuerpo, un calor inigualable. A pesar de haber sido tomado fuera de base, lo aceptó sin dudar. Cerró los ojos suavemente y correspondió aquel beso que Eijun mismo incentivó. Su mano, que fue tomada junto a tal acto, la entrelazó con la ajena... Fortaleciendo mucho más aquel gesto de amor. Puro y sincero, lo que sólo Eijun podía ofrecerle.

 **.**

En su tercer año... Recibió mucho más.

Su último año en Seidou estaba por terminar. Fueron tres largos y maravillosos años, los mejores de su corta vida. Estaba infinitamente agradecido con todo, la vida le había obsequiado momentos extraordinarios e inolvidables. Buenos y malos, claro está, pero era la balanza perfecta.

Ese año tuvo una pequeña fiesta. Su cumpleaños cayó un sábado y, siendo los mayores de tercero, se permitieron organizar y celebrar su día en el comedor con el que contaban. Comida deliciosa y locuras por parte de unos cuantos hicieron de su día uno muy agradable, y lo demostraba con una gran sonrisa.

Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al divisar, por mera casualidad, a cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños escabullirse hasta salir del salón. Se extrañó, pues este hace unos momentos atrás cantaba a vivo pulmón en aquel karaoke que una de las managers había llevado para la fiesta…

Por supuesto que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Con sigilo salió también del lugar, buscando con la mirada a Eijun. Dio algunos pasos, transitando el vacío y casi a oscuras pasillo, y el sonido de una de las puertas al ser cerrada con algo de brusquedad lo llevó a fijarse en ella: justo lo que era la oficina de los entrenadores. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente del castaño, y por ello quería averiguarlo.

Ya frente a la puerta lo pensó por un momento ¿Estaba bien entrar a ese lugar sin permiso? Por supuesto que no, y con esa razón debía sacar a Eijun de ahí. Abrió la puerta, sin vacilar más, y la oscura oficina lo recibió. Encendió la luz a su lado, cegándolo por un momento al estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y se encontró con la espalda de quien había seguido hasta allá…

-Eijun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Y una vez más, era sorprendido por Sawamura Eijun en su cumpleaños.

-Vine por tu regalo.- le dedicó una gran sonrisa, acompañada de sus mejillas coloradas.

Se mantuvo estático por unos pocos segundos, y soltó una risita. Dejándose llevar por un deseo, más que un impulso, se acercó al contrario hasta abrazarle fuertemente, intentando tener cuidado con aquel ramo de rosas del mismo color de su cabello que este sostenía; lo que era su regalo de cumpleaños. Con una mano, puesto que la otra la tenía ocupada, Eijun correspondió su abrazo.

Tres años estaba por cumplir en la preparatoria, y a pesar de que fue hasta allá únicamente por el beisbol, estaba realmente feliz por haber obtenido más que eso: una persona para amar y que lo amara de la misma manera. Eijun, con el paso de los meses, pasó de un muchacho interesante a ser la persona dueña de su corazón.

Había pasado su tiempo desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño. Luego, aquel beso le fue obsequiado hace un año atrás comprobando que su amor era correspondido. Y aun así, sentía que pasaron años desde entonces…

Sólo sabía una cosa: quería permanecer de esa manera junto al castaño por mucho tiempo más. La eternidad de ser posible.

-¿De dónde sacaste estas flores…?-

Luego de un rato largo, aprovechando la ocasión, su abrazo acabó, aunque permanecieron muy cerca del otro. Se atrevió a preguntarle, una sonrisa muy diferente a hace un rato brillaba ahora en su rostro.

-Es un secreto.-

La declaración vino acompañada con un guiño, y puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar su viva expresión. No podía si quiera imaginarse qué habrá hecho Eijun para adquirir semejante -y cursi- obsequio.

-Felicidades, mi _Haruicchi_.-

Recibió nuevamente las felicitaciones y la distancia fue reducida de nueva cuenta, esta vez por un beso. Dulce, lento, inocente pero lleno de todo el amor que tenían para ofrecerse mutuamente.

Él, Kominato Haruichi, ya no podía esperar sus próximos cumpleaños. Porque sabía que estando junto a Eijun, estos se volverán cada vez más especiales.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por su hubo algún error.

Ah, extrañé muchísimo escribir Sawaharu~

(No dejen de ver las tiras que subió Terajima-sensei en el twitter oficial de la serie por el cumpleaños de Haruichi)


End file.
